The present invention relates of a connecting device for electrical connection of a socket of an electrical apparatus with a socket plug, which, in turn, is connected by means of a power cord with a power line plug in order to supply the electrical apparatus with electrical power.
This sort of connecting device is known in the electrical arts. This connecting device is used to connect a standard socket of a movable electrical apparatus with a standard socket plug for the electrical apparatus. The standard socket plug is connected with a power line plug by a power cord, so that the movable electrical apparatus can be supplied with electrical energy when the power line plug is connected with the electrical power and the standard socket plug of the power cord is plugged into the standard socket of the movable electrical apparatus.
It is disadvantageous that in the case of the known electrical apparatus the standard socket plug can be pulled out of the socket of the movable electrical apparatus by unintentionally pulling on the power cord, so that the electrical power supplied to the electrical apparatus is interrupted.